This application discloses an invention which is related, generally and in various embodiments, to cellular glass insulation systems.
Cellular glass may be fabricated into sections for various applications such as insulating industrial and commercial pipes as well as insulating vessels. While insulating these applications provides the necessary purpose of energy conservation or process control, other problems may arise. For instance, corrosion under insulation (CUI) may occur under cellular glass insulation where moisture has been allowed to migrate between the cellular glass insulation and the pipes or vessels which are typically comprised of metal. The temperature range for CUI generally occurs between 32° F. and 400° F. This includes liquid water that is trapped under the cellular glass insulation and has not been allowed to evaporate or be removed from the system.